Usuario discusión:LuuChan
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Xx.Snow.White.Queen.xX (Discusión) 12:16 29 may 2011 Hola n.n Soy Yen ,Bienvenida a PE n.n si necesitas algo solo dimelo ¿quieres que seamos amigas?[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 12:56 29 may 2011 (UTC) n.n si quieres le puedo dar color a tu pagina de usuario n.n ah y te agrego a amigos dime un pokemon y te pongo en mi lista,si quieres usar la mia de ejemplo para la tuya esta aqui mi lista [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 13:04 29 may 2011 (UTC) yap espero que te guste como quedó n.n cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas n.n ah y dime tu pokemon favorito para agregarte[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 13:14 29 may 2011 (UTC) ah una cosa mas... cuando escribas en una discusion acuerdate de firmar,solo dale al botoncito que aparece igual a este=> Archivo:Botón_de_Firma.png para que sepan quien eres si quieres decorar tu firma como la mia=>[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 13:22 29 may 2011 (UTC) yo te puedo hacer una de colores con lo que quieras y te explico como colocarla [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 13:22 29 may 2011 (UTC) prueba a inscribirte en novelas y realitys, prueba aqui => Discusión:Historias de isshu:la leyenda de zekrom te reservas un puesto d elos que hay y lo rellenas--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 13:30 29 may 2011 (UTC) ¡Hey! ¡Bienvenuti! XD Veo que sabes como arreglártelas en la wiki gracias a Yenthami-sama :3 Pero también puedes contar con mi apoyo por si lo necesitas. x33 Estaré encanta de ayudarte Lucía-chan. =DD ¡Bienvenida a PokeEspectáculos (P.E.)! n_n Byeeee~ La lolita emo ewe Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?) 14:21 29 may 2011 (UTC) ... cuando cambiastes la foto te acordastes de ir a lo mas bajo de la pagina y darle a guardar?[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 16:20 29 may 2011 (UTC) Hola! x3 Bienvenida a PE y ojalá la pases muy bien aqui Si tienes dudas, puedes contar comigo n_n PD:Te gustaría ser mi amiga? <3 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 19:32 29 may 2011 (UTC) Buenas! Bienvenida a PE!...creo que lo digo tarde pero...da igual! n.n...si necesitas algo solo dimelo...llamame Coke...y...amigos? =3 --•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 12:34 12 jun 2011 (UTC) eres... Ariana grande!<3 te amo (?) lucia e.e --La sabiduria.. Es una promesa joven (?) 15:31 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro n.n me gustaria ser tu amiga :D ponme un purrloin x) ¿que te pongo yo? --[[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']] [[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 12:25 22 jun 2011 (UTC) hola... 2 cosillas... 1.perdon pero has usado mi sprite de purrloinArchivo:Cara_de_Purrloin_by_Yen.png sin permiso,deberias habermelo pedido...no quiero ser mala... 2.no me has agregado a amigos ToT [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan o Ami para algunos♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Get inside and find the key to my heart♬']] 14:23 23 jun 2011 (UTC) ... perdoname tu ami u.u no queria ponerme asi pero...no hacia falta disculparse algunos saben que yo no me enfado por cosas de esas,solo te digo que la proxima vez preguntes n.nU perdoname PD:yo me suelo mas disculpar que enfadar xd [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan o Ami para algunos♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Get inside and find the key to my heart♬']] 13:58 24 jun 2011 (UTC) n.n Claro, y si necesitas algun sprite de personajes o pokemon, o caras de pokesho (ej:Archivo:Blue_Pokesho.gif) o dibujos ,solo pidemelo n.n[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan o Ami para algunos♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Get inside and find the key to my heart♬']] 14:08 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Amigos? Ponmé como amigo...D;...Si me pones ponme un Togekiss x3--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 14:30 25 jun 2011 (UTC) >♥Marisa Kirisame♥']] ' ★Master Spark!★ ' 18:52 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Lucia de mi corazon(?) No somos amigos?D:(soy jose ewe)--Inazuma Eleven Es lo mejor :D 20:48 15 jul 2011 (UTC) es que sE me habia olvidado que teniaas cuenta en PE D: ewe xD(?) Como olvidarte ♥(?) Ponme un shuckle :U PD:ve al chat que hay en PE (no el de mika)PD2:Te amo (?)PD3:me inspiras(?????????????????????????????)--Inazuma Eleven Es lo mejor :D 21:04 15 jul 2011 (UTC) en comedia(?)--Inazuma Eleven Es lo mejor :D 21:09 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Me refiero A que me insipiras a hacer comedia ewe(?)--Inazuma Eleven Es lo mejor :D 21:14 15 jul 2011 (UTC) ewe Jose ~ // Etto... Mejor no digo nada eweU-me haces sentir mal ;w;(???????)--Inazuma Eleven Es lo mejor :D 21:20 15 jul 2011 (UTC)pero dejalo asi(?) lee bien(?) Dije,dejalo asi ewe(????????????????????????)tu conoces a victoria?eweU((?)--Inazuma Eleven Es lo mejor :D 21:25 15 jul 2011 (UTC) LOL BIG LOL :0 cumples el mismo dia que yo XD 'Brayan No Estuvo Aqui (?)'''PIXEL 22:40 15 jul 2011 (UTC)